Grim to Glow
by Emiko Nabile Gale
Summary: Morgan and Nah have been missing for 2 days and Lucina decides to search for them. Laurent decides to tag along as her faithful servant, but is that the only reason? Laurent/Lucina Morgan/Nah
1. Chapter 1

**At long last! My first Fire Emblem Awakening fanfic!**

**And to be honest I feel like I'm the only Laurent/Lucina fan here. *sad face* Some of my other favorite couples will be mentioned.**

**Once again I want to thank Gnobo for helping me write/edit this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the characters, this is just a fanfiction made by a fan that could possibly fit with the (possible) canon.**

* * *

On a surprisingly quiet day, Lucina noticed her younger brother Morgan was missing from camp for almost three days. So she took initiative and went out to searched him. Nowi and Ricken noticed that their daughter Nah has also been missing for quite a while. Nowi thought about where she could've gone to, then she found out that Morgan was missing too. She thought maybe Morgan and Nah had gone out together since the two of them had been close lately.

As Lucina set out on searching for the two younger Shepherds, Laurent accompanied her, to make sure she wouldn't get another leg injury like she did in the past. However, Lucina didn't want this, she was a princess but she wasn't helpless. However, it was too late, and Laurent was insistent on staying by her side.

The two of them scaled up a mountain together, figuring that Morgan and Nah must've went up to search for more flowers.

"Laurent, you are my dear friend, and I appreciate your kindness, but I am more than capable of handling myself."

Laurent kept a serious look on his face, "Nonsense Lucina! I have observed that it is far more beneficial for two to battle as one, and through suffering hardships together, bonds will grow stronger. Another slice of knowledge courtesy of your humble servant."

Lucina felt like tackling his argument, "B-but...Nevermind."

It was no use. She knew that both herself and Laurent had to battle alone, but he was partly right. Little did she know that there was so much Laurent wanted to say right now. He wanted to admit that she wouldn't want her to get hurt, but he didn't want to be too forward about his true feelings.

Then a depressing thought passed through Laurent's mind as his heart was beating faster from walking alongside Lucina. "If only I could've spent those 3 years alone with you, Lucina." Laurent walked faster so she wouldn't notice his sadness.

Lucina avoided the awkwardness by scanning the area for possible signs of Morgan and Nah, but she noticed Laurent was moving slightly ahead of her and almost frantically. Now she was staring at the back of his head and daydreaming of how handsome he was. She guessed he inherited his charming appearance from his father Frederick.

Those two had more in common than meets the eye. They were "the grim members of the Shepherds" as Inigo would've called them. Morgan laughed in agreement. Cynthia, wanting to brighten their moods, invited Laurent and Lucina to join the "League of Justice" along with herself and Yarne. Laurent, however, soured the mood. He felt her idea of heroism was foolish, reckless, and lacking of dignity. Still, even though they didn't fit into the others' group of friends (with Nah being an exception) they still have their lovely moments alone, where they enjoy each other's company and hone their skills for combat.

Luckily for Laurent and Lucina, they did hone their combat skills before going out in case they had to fight Risen. Laurent took extra caution, listening for any suspicious noises. However, the only thing he could hear was the rustling of some large bushes with light pink and purple hues.

"Those flowers look lovely," Lucina smiled.

She walked closer to one of the bushes to get a closer look. As she was admiring the flowers, Laurent smiled and walked toward her.

"Why, upon closer inspection, those are pink cat flowers." Laurent said asutely. "Though their physical appearance has no direct connection with cats, they were most likely named for the unusual fact that cats enjoy playing with them."

Lucina plucked one from the bush. "But of course, humans can enjoy them too." Laurent admitted.

Laurent placed his tome down and helped Lucina pluck more pink cat flowers, but he paused for a moment when their eyes met. The two smiled at each other.

"What is it? I'm only picking several flowers for my mother. I'm certain she'll adore them so." Laurent said while blushing.

"That's adorable Laurent." said Lucina.

In truth, Laurent also wanted to give some flowers to Lucina, and she wanted to make a flower necklace for Laurent, but she thought that was silly. Besides, she thought, why would he wear such a silly thing around the camp anyway?

*Snap!*

Laurent and Lucina heard a branch break loudly. Since Laurent was taller than Lucina, he gazed over the bush, and with his keen observation skills, he estimated that the sound came from another bush that was farther away from them. He picked up his tome and readied himself for a possible confrontation.

"Lucina, stand back!" he warned her, and held her back with one hand, but Lucina gripped her sword's hilt, and was prepared for a battle as well.

The other bush rustled while Laurent and Lucina stayed hidden behind another bush. Laurent waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Laurent quickly dashed in front of the bush with his tome in hand, but a shadowy but familiar figure sprang out of the bush.

"Checkmate, Risen!" It was Lucina's brother Morgan.

But Morgan didn't realize who he was attacking until it was too late. He unleashed his wind magic that Laurent narrowly dodged, but Lucina was still behind him and she deflected the magic by swiftly drawing her sword. The impact knocked her back and she tumbled down the hill.

Though the fight started out rough, as her body slowed down, she felt calm. Laurent on the other hand was more than a little frantic when he finally turned and saw what had happened.

"Lucina!" He yelled to her desperately.

He ran down the hill to see Lucina on the ground, eyes shut. "Lucina, are you feeling all right?"

As he raised her head up with one hand, her eyes fluttered open and she began to smile, then she was giggling.

Laurent was confused. He thought it was cute and refreshing, but confusing nonetheless. "Lucina, I don't believe this would be the proper reaction to being violently attacked!"

Lucina laughed even harder from Laurent's bewilderment. "I-I'm fine Laurent."

Lucina lifted herself up while Laurent was still confused. Morgan charged over in concern for his older sister.

"Lucina! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Morgan asked with fear in his eyes.

Lucina was more concerned for her brother rather than for herself right now. "I'm fine Morgan, but I believe you owe me and the entire camp an explanation for all of this right now."

* * *

"From below, you looked like a mage Risen, Laurent. I was only trying to protect Nah because she was fast asleep in our tent." Morgan explained to Laurent and Lucina as the three of them walked higher up the hill.

He told them that he and Nah wanted to camp out on the mountain together and search for more flowers. Though Lucina finally got an explanation for his and Nah's disappearance, she was still upset.

"But Morgan, last time you searched for flowers you came home very injured. Some of the other Shepherds back at camp have been nearly worried sick," Lucina said with a worried expression on her face.

Morgan frowned. " Relax Lucina, I'm able to take care of myself and Nah."

The three of them climbed up to the small tent Morgan and Nah had set up. "Speaking of which..." said Morgan.

Now Morgan was as fun and fancy free as he's always been, but Laurent felt like giving Morgan a stern talking to.

"Morgan, history has a habit of repeating itself." Said Laurent with a serious face. "The fact of the matter is that you and Nah have been absent from the camp for nearly three days and your parents have been worried sick."

Lucina looked with sadness at Laurent when he mentioned history repeating itself. She couldn't help but think of the terrible things that had happened in her own timeline. Laurent immediately gasped and realized that was probably a poor choice of words.

Lucina went ahead of Laurent, and before Morgan could open the flap of the tent, Nah's head came peaking through.

"Morgan," she paused after seeing Lucina and Laurent. "How long was I asleep? Did something happen?" She said with a blank expression on her face.

Morgan stroked the back of his hair shyly and smiled. "You were still asleep, and I thought I saw a mage Risen beneath our tent, but turns out it was only Laurent." He chuckled.

Nah smiled and blushed a little, "That was very sweet of you, Morgan."

Laurent looked serious, but he had to admit this was a touching moment.

"Awwww! Don't mention it Nah." Morgan said with a radiant smile.

"Though your act was an honorable feat for Nah, it is nevertheless a reckless act." Said Laurent with a disciplining tone. "Your recklessness could've severely injured Lucina!"

Morgan was surprised, he didn't think Laurent was THAT upset, and Lucina was getting worried.

Nah glared and stepped up towards Laurent. "Morgan was protecting me, I would hardly consider that reckless."

Lucina grabbed Laurent's arm, which made Laurent's heart stop for a moment. "It was just an accident! I'm fine now. The point is that nobody was hurt. I just wanted to find my brother and Nah, and we've found them both."

Nah continued to glare, "If you were looking for us, then why was Laurent with you?"

Laurent groaned under his breath and Lucina blushed slightly.

"He...he felt it would be more beneficial if we both went together. I mean, it would be unwise to battle alone," Lucina said frantically.

Nah's expression did not change. "Are you sure Laurent did not have a secret agenda with him. Like, perhaps you are very special to him and he wanted to protect you?"

This little girl was boiling him as red as a lobster. She was onto his true intentions. He gripped his tome in nervousness. "Th-that's preposterous! Someone of exalt blood has far too much importance to be killed so unceremoniously!"

Now Nah was giggling. Laurent was starting to feel like he was losing in this debate. Meanwhile, Lucina was blushing bright red behind him.

"Um, Laurent?" Morgan asked. "So does that mean you would be willing to sacrifice for my father and my Aunt Lissa? Because you seem closer with my sister."

Of all the times for Morgan to make a logical observation, it had to be now.

"You guys always get along together and all, and it seems like you two are practically attached at the hip. I'm sure you wouldn't want anything terrible to happen to her, and you would do anything to protect her...Even something kind of reckless. If you didn't do such a good job of defending Lucina when I accidentally thought you were a Risen..."

Morgan looked nervously at Laurent's face. It was shadowed by his wide-brimmed hat. Morgan was afraid that Laurent was upset at him.

"Um, sorry...I'll go back into the tent." As Morgan was about to head back into the tent like a child escaping punishment, Laurent stopped him.

"Don't be, Morgan. As much as I'm rather loath to admit it, every observation you've made about me has been absolutely right." Laurent said with a hint of embarrassed shame in his voice. "I do care deeply about Lucina beyond simply loyalty to the exalt family, though loyalty is one reason why I keep her out of harm's way."

Laurent's words caused Lucina to freeze up a bit, and she felt her own heartbeat.

Laurent's voice was trembling slightly as he continued. "She is my true and dearest friend...one I've become so deeply acquainted with that I cannot bear to imagine what kind of horrors would happen if she were to be lost forever in death's embrace...She has known the pains of being separated from her family and friends just as I have when I arrived here. She has been the one I always confide in to manage with my bottled up fears...she strengthens me whenever I feel weak."

Laurent then turned to Lucina with a heartfelt smile across his face, "...Thank you...for everything."

Lucina returned his smile with her own. "...And I thank you, too...For making me strong as well." Then she and Laurent tightly wrapped each other in their arms.

Morgan smiled at the two of them. After a few seconds of watching this touching moment, Nah sighed.

"It's like a beautiful fairy tale."

After hearing Nah's comment, Laurent and Lucina quickly pulled away in embarrassment. Lucina crossed her arms behind her back and stared at the ground to hide her blushing face. She turned to see that Morgan and Nah were smiling at them, and then she suddenly remembered that they needed to head back to the camp.

"Now that we've finally found you two, we can return to the other Shepherds."

Nah paused, "Hmmmm, Nah."

"You seem to enjoy making a running gag of your name Nah," said Laurent.

"But we can't leave yet," said Morgan. "If we leave now we'll miss the mountain night blossoms."

"Huh?" Lucina questioned.

"Well, if they remain here to observe them tonight, then it must be a once in a blue moon event, and this must be a dazzling spectacle to behold." Laurent postulated.

* * *

When the land was shrouded in the nighttime darkness, Morgan and Nah climbed to the top of the small mountain where the top was as flat as wedding cake, and filled their baskets with blue flowers that glowed with the night sky.

Laurent and Lucina followed and saw them in awe over the beautiful flowers. Morgan danced around like Inigo taught him and gave Nah piggyback rides, which Lucina and Laurent smiled at. Once Laurent and Lucina had their fill of their cuteness, they went back to the small tent, sat in front of it and talked.

"Morgan and Nah are very close to each other. They share such a beautiful bond." Lucina said with a smile and a sparkle in her eye.

Laurent stared at the starry sky, but turned to see Lucina smiling, which was a rarity until this day. He blushed slightly.

"Hmmmm, is something troubling you Laurent?"

Laurent snapped back into reality. "O-Oh yes! Quite beautiful!"

Lucina giggled and moved a little closer to him, "For a second there I thought you saw a Risen."

Laurent turned away and smiled, "If a Risen ever does make an attempt on your life, I will make sure I'm the unbreakable shield by your side, Lucina."

Laurent knew how long they've been away from the other Shepherds, but for some reason he ignored this concern until now.

"The mystery of the whereabouts of Morgan and Nah has been solved," said Laurent. "Perhaps we should return now before everyone worries even more?"

Lucina paused. "I don't want to leave quite yet, if it wasn't for this journey, we wouldn't have gotten closer. Laurent, have you ever wished for an endless night?"

Laurent paused thinking about her question and why she would ask it, but as soon as he thought of sentimental values he knew. "I think I do now."


	2. The Bonus Chapter

**Ta-da! I decided to write a bonus chapter for the oneshot.**

**This one is Morgan/Nah centric though and shows how they decided to go on their little camping trip.**

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Fire Emblem or the characters, this is just a fanfic made by a fan that can hopefully fit the (possible) canon.**

* * *

Morgan endured many obstacles just to retrieve a flower for Nah. He was even injured during his reckless endeavors through the dark woods and packs of Risen that got in his way. Nah was the only person in the camp who noticed his injuries. So, to keep Morgan from trouble with his parents, she kept them a secret.

Nah knew that what Morgan did for her was reckless and life-threatening, yet at the same time, she loved Morgan all the more because of it. She felt it was noble of him to go completely out of his way just to do something so simple for her.

One day when Morgan and Nah wanted find out more about different kinds of flowers, they politely asked Miriel for some of her books on flowers. They awed at flowers that could survive in deserts and grow in swampy marshes, but the flowers that caught Nah's attention most of all were Mountain-night Blossoms that bloom and glow on flat mountaintops. She so desired to find these flowers that she was getting anxious.

After several days of day-dreaming, she met Morgan who was sweeping the barracks. She paused for a moment, stared at him, and asked him,

"Morgan?"

Morgan stopped his rapid sweeping and smiled to see Nah, looking as adorable as usual.

"I was thinking, do you think we can camp together? Just the two of us? Away from the other Shepherds?" She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Morgan's eyed widened, "You mean like on an adventure, just the two of us? That sounds great!"

Nah felt guilty now. "But...aren't you worried that our parents will be wondering where we are? I'm sure they would be worried sick of us."

"That's true." Morgan admitted. "But I'm sure we'll both be fine and be back at the camp before they even have time to worry about us. Besides, we can both fend for ourselves out in the wild."

"And if anyone tries to hurt you I'll just eat them." Nah added.

Morgan chuckled. "Technically I can't 'eat' anyone who tries to hurt you, but I can certainly tip the scales on them."

Nah could feel her heart beat through her chest.

"I would love to go camping with you Nah." Morgan said with a bright smile.

Nah smiled, "Thank you Morgan."

Morgan then put on a critical thinking face that was rare of him, but he felt it was a way to hone his tactician skills. "Before we can even think of stepping outside the camp, we need a plan to sneak out. Maybe we can even get some friends to cover for us."

"We probably shouldn't tell Laurent and Lucina. Lucina may be a great older sister figure to me, but she may disapprove of this." Said Nah.

* * *

Later in the day, most of the Shepherds were preoccupied with their own duties. Some were busy in the mess tent making dinner, buying food at a market place, or briefing about battle strategies. Inigo and Cynthia, however, were around to distract any other Shepherds around with their unique charms, just in case anyone wondered where Morgan and Nah had run off to. Morgan was hard at work inside his tent packing a big backpack that was so heavy, may have caused him back pain, but it didn't bother him because of his daily training regimen that he hopes someday will give him big muscles like Vaike.

Morgan and Nah told Severa about their somewhat secret camping plan and while she felt it was a completely stupid plan, she agreed to make some stew for them because she was flattered by Morgan enjoying her cooking. This made Nah feel a tinge of jealousy.

While Morgan was happily finishing his packing, Yarne peaked his head through the tent flap. "Umm, Morgan."

Yarne was a close friend with Morgan. "Oh hey Yarne."

Yarne stuttered for a moment. "D-Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about what you and Nah are going to be doing. I just want to tell you two to be careful because it can be dangerous out there."

As usual, Morgan shrugged off fear and doubt. "We'll be fine Yarne."

"Still, I want to help you climb the mountain since I can run fast; it's the least I can do for helping me in the past. I can finally be of some good use to you."

Morgan didn't want to pass off a free ride since he didn't have a horse. "Alright, thank you Yarne. You're not useless, you're a great friend and lots of fun."

Yarne gave an innocent blush, "Gee, thanks Morgan."

When Morgan was finally finished packing they stealthily escaped the Shepherds' camp. As they left, farther away at the camp, Lucina noticed that Morgan and Nah weren't at their usual spots. She noticed Inigo dancing around while Cynthia was making hero monologues. Inigo's parents Gregor and Olivia watched in awe along with some other Shepherds.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Feast your eyes on the dancing swords master! Not only is he an amazing superhero but he's also an amazing dancer." Cynthia said with a big smile while twirling her lance.

Lucina walked closer to the two performers. Cynthia and Inigo stopped because this was their cue to start distracting her.

"Good day Lucina milady!" Inigo winked to her. "Looking beautiful as always, I see. Have you come to join in the fun?"

Fun was the last thing Lucina wanted at the moment. "No, I noticed that Morgan and Nah weren't at their usual spots, have you seen them?"

Inigo smiled and continued dancing casually. "Oh, those two just went to the marketplace with some of the other Shepherds."

"Yeah, they probably went to get some nice sweets or something," Cynthia said with a smile. She takes after her father Gaius.

Lucina wasn't sure if she could trust them. "...Ok," she said with uncertainty.

"Oh the grim members of the Shepherds," Inigo said to himself as Lucina walked away. "Sometimes she just needs to relax a little."

* * *

As Morgan and Yarne finally made it to the base of the mountain, Nah smiled in relief that no one had spotted them. Though she wondered why Morgan brought Yarne with him. "You're finally here Morgan," she said. "And Yarne is here too."

"Eh, don't worry, I won't get in the way, I just want to give Morgan a ride up the mountain," Yarne said frantically.

"Alright, I can carry the tent supplies up in my manakete form."

Morgan walked closer to her, "At least let me hold that big backpack for you."

Morgan took her backpack before she had a chance to object. Nah then held her dragonstone towards the sunlight, gigantic pink flower petals covered her, and then disappeared to show her manakete form. She grabbed the tied up tent equipment with her manakete legs and started flying up the mountain. "Meet you near the top."

"Alright! Now for the awesome power of the Taguel," Yarne said with confidence and pride.

Yarne took the stance of an animal walking on two legs as a barrier surrounded him and exploded into a giant sphere of fur which was really Yarne in his full taguel form.

Yarne scratched his ear slightly. "Welcome to the Bunny Boy Express."

"This is awesome," Morgan said as he got on top of Yarne and held onto the two bags he had.

Yarne quickly shifted into high gear, "Hold on, Taguel-saddle not included." He said as Morgan felt the wind in his face and through his hair.

Yarne had loads of stamina. Morgan could barely catch his breath as they passed through bushes and over large rocks. He was determined to not drop anything.

"Woohoo! Onward!" Morgan cried.

As Yarne moved higher up the mountain searching for where Nah may have set up camp, Morgan daydreamed about Nah in her spectacular dragon form. He hoped that Yarne could've caught up with her so they could race, but sky speed has an advantage over ground speed.

"Found her!" Yarne shouted, immediately snapping Morgan back to reality.

Nah was standing next to a few sticks with a tarp on top. Yarne stopped running and Morgan dismounted. Nah sighed, "As you can see I'm not a very happy camper right now."

Morgan placed the two bags in front of the tarp. "I can help you pitch a tent Nah."

"Thank you," said Nah. "My foster family was phobic towards anything outdoorsy."

"Well, I'm going to head back now, please be careful both of you, we wouldn't want to lose you two," said Yarne.

"We will," Morgan and Nah said in unison.

As Yarne ran back home Morgan sat under the tarp with his backpack next to him.

"You just want to sleep outside today?" Nah asked, "But won't you feel cold?"

Morgan searched through his backpack. "No, I just want to eat some of Severa's food first; all this tactician work is making me hungry."

Nah sat next to Morgan. "You know, I can cook too. I used to cook for my foster family a lot."

Morgan smiled, "Really?! I would love to try something you've made!"

Nah blushed, "Sure, I would love to cook something for you Morgan."

And with that said, Nah hoped one day that she could make food that Morgan would love more than Severa's. It was a selfish endeavor, but it was a lot more mature than biting or flaming her in manakete form.

* * *

_2 Days Later_

Thanks to Morgan, Nah learned some fundamentals on camping, which she didn't mind. It was refreshing to her as opposed to life with her foster family; this time she got to spend time with someone she cared about deeply. It was like a vacation for both of them, not having to worry about daily training regimens or saving the world. However, Nah also knew that it was just them, and they had to fend for themselves out in the open. So Nah prayed to Naga for safety, and for the other Shepherds to not worry about them so much.

Naga replied with, "I cannot change other people's feelings of worry."

Still, there were no Risen around. Even so, Morgan and Nah would sleep side by side in their tent. They wanted to be there for each other even though Naga promised they would sleep well with no disturbances.

On the second day Morgan woke up earlier than Nah did, and he smiled at her while she was still fast asleep. He left the tent to check for anything unusual, and so far, this day felt like the day before, but when he looked further below, he saw a tall, black, mage's hat behind a bush. It was far away, but it definetely looked like a mage's hat. He grew worried and thought it may be a Risen. He didn't know for sure, but he couldn't just wait to see if it was a possible threat.

Morgan realized that Nah was still fast asleep, so he took initiative by quietly grabbing his tome from inside the tent and making a plan to attack the Risen.

_"I'll protect you Nah!"_


End file.
